transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics - Team - Whirl and Blueshift vs Team Motormaster and Hun-Grrr
Oceanus - Underwater Much of the ocean is impenetrable blackness, but this *is* a tourist world, so there are plenty of well lit 'pathways' with stationary markers to guide visitors to those areas that have the most spectacular views of the near surface, or further down where 'haunted' caves with well-stocked trinket shops can be explored by visitors looking for a safe, well-guided thrills. Contents: Blueshift Fortress Maximus Sandstorm Hun-Grrr Motormaster Hun-Grrr walks into the middle of the arena, carrying what looks to be a shield of Abominus' chest plate in his left hand. It's purple, bordering on pink, and he has a simple black sword in his right. "I'm right behind you," he reminds Motormaster, as he steps around, and bows to the judge. Perhaps he's an old hand at this from his days in Angselik. He then bows to his "partner" Motormaster, though the grin he gives is a rather wicked one, "YOU are for another day, Stuttercon. But today, an Autobot falls. Let's try not to rough up Blueshift too much, shall we?" Catechism has arrived. +POT Catechism is now observing. "HAH!" it seems Blueshift is here already, but standing on the ceiling using his anti-gravity jets. "No, it is YOU who will lose, I have SHOCKWAVE on my team!" He points to a photo of Whirl he has in his hand Whirl gives a start at Blueshift's words, then raises a pincer. "Um..." Sandstorm ... just facepalms at Blueshift. "You -sure- you want to be with him?" He asks the other Wrecker, but then shrugs his shoulders and remains holding onto his outcropping of coral. "Geez, no one told me this would be a team match..." Blueshift waves back at Whirl. "Hi Shockwave" GAME: Hun-Grrr rolls a (999)-sided die: ROLL: Hun-Grrr rolled a 871 ROLL: Whirl rolled a 752 ROLL: Motormaster rolled a 670 ROLL: Blueshift rolled a 358 Motormaster glares at Hun-Grrr, a fish swimming between them darting away to avoid the ferocity of his gaze! "I'm not going to go easy on him even if he IS a Decepticon. Unlike some persons I'm sensible enough not to underestimate my opponent." Whirl lowers his hand and shrugs at Sandstorm. "Probably easier not to argue," he explains. Then his weapons module assembles on his arm. "I'm just here to shoot people anyway!" \Walking out into the middle of the coral reef, which frames the "arena". There's even a stand for spectators, domed naturally for the air breathers in the crowd. He steps around, showing off his fancy footwork. But only serves to create a dust plume in their undersea confines. Before he launches into his attack, he angles his shield downward, and then leaps up, striking downward with his word as he bounces over the monocled Autobot. Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Whirl with his Bastard Sword attack! Combat: Hun-Grrr (Hun-Grrr) used "Grinder": A Level 6 MELEE attack. Motormaster lunges up at Blueshift with an outstretched hand foremost, fingers extended in a dramatic REACH! gesture. His other hand is clenched into a fist and cocked back, ready to slam the blue speedster if Motormaster should succeed in catching the squirrelly ltitle guy! "Attack! Attack!" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster uses up a charge on his Put the Hammer Down booster pack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Blueshift with his Keep Your Kirby Hand Strong attack! Watch out Shockwave!" Blueshift shouts. "Hun-Grrr's sword is a big bastard!" Then Motormaster crushes him to death, causing him to splosh back, transforming to gain height, swinging round at Motormaster. "Hooooo boy!" he whines. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship misses Motormaster with his Full-Body Strike attack! -3 Whirl tucks himself into a ball and rolls under Hun-Grrr's savage attack. He uncoils a short distance away and points his weapon at the much bigger Decepticon. "No problem Blueshift -- just keep an optic on that Stunticon!" Combat: Whirl strikes Hun-Grrr with his Disruptor attack! Motormaster leans back, Blueshift's razor-sharp sickle-like wing just barely slicing across his chest with a musical ringing sound like a knife being sharpened. "That was TOO close. Hun-Grr, don't let him get behind you!" He swirls his arms to turn himself around in the water, fixing his firey gaze on Blueshift. A pair of pencil-thin red laser beams slash out of Motormaster's eyes and sweep through the water, bubble trails showing their path as he rakes the hot beams towards Blueshift. Combat: Motormaster misses Blue Spaceship with his Optical Heat Rays (Laser) attack! As he comes down from his thrust, the Khan of the Terror Horde shifts and moves, transforming into a fearsome Two-Headed Dragon, which lashes out with two heads, trying to grab a hold of an arm and a leg of his Wrecker adversary. For the briefest of moments, before he touches down, he presents a fairly large and open target, unable to really dodge thanks to his buoyancy and he is struck along the underbelly. Once one the ground again, his feet stomp and move about, creating even more dust plume distortion. And for the briefest of moments, he seems to disappear. But while he may not be easy to see in all this mess, his growl cannot be ignored, "Mmm, I've never dined on Wrecker before." Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Whirl with his FooOOOOOOD! attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon (Hun-Grrr) used "Devour": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Sandstorm kicks off from the outcropping he was hanging onto, and settles down into a different bed of coral. This one growing on a big rock, and up into two ridges on either side of it, so Sandstorm can settle into the formation like it was an easy chair, hanging onto one ridge with his arm. "This is more like it. Better view." With the other arm he pulls some energon in one of those big sports bottles so it stays sealed and dry and starts sipping on the spout. "A truck, a mutant lizard, a spacer and a wrecker. Underwater. Weirdest fight yet." "Dined on Wrecker?! But I'm all lean and stringy!" Whirl protests, to no avail as Hun-Grrr opens wide. Whirl jams the forearm of his free hand into one of the mouths to try and keep it away from more sensitive delicate parts of Whirl's body. But it still hurts. His weapons module disassembles again and Whirl uses the pincer now revealed to swat at Hun-Grrr's head. "AIEE!! Letgoletgoletgo!" Combat: Whirl strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Punch attack! "WHAT THE?" Blueshift echoes back to Whirl. "You want me to PULL OUT MY EYE AND PUT IT ON MOTORMASTER SO I AM LIKE YOU? NO SHOCKWAVE NO!" His wings clip down as he circles the huge scary Stunticon leader, blasting full-strength in an attempt to slice him up! Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Motormaster with his Wing Slice attack! Motormaster recoils from the impact, a deep slash across his chest. He retreats to the bottom to tape up the air hose Blueshift sliced open. "Ungh! Hun-Grrr, hit them hard, put them on the back foot! Give them no quarter!" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Motormaster inspires Two-Headed Dragon with terrifying and righteous words! Hun-Grrr crunches on some Wrecker, swallowing a piece of armour and some external circuitry, nothing too important yet. "You're tasty! Mmm." He wants more, but Whirl protests. He doesn't seem to like this one bit. Trying to crunch down when Whirl puts a hand into his mouth. That's never a good idea with something like this. After munching on a suitably large enough portion of the Wrecker, Hun-Grrr pulls back, "What do you want?" He calls out to Motormaster, clearly unhappy that his meal has been spoiled. But then he looks up at Redshift, who seems to have gone crazy, and spits up some kind of shrapnel-plasma hybrid as energy and matter launch out from his mouths, cutting a swath through the watery depths. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Whirl with his Regurgitated Wrecker TM Area attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon (Hun-Grrr) used "Digested Missile": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Blue Spaceship with his Regurgitated Wrecker TM Area attack! Sandstorm stops in mid-sip to peer as Hun-Grrr hurks an explosive loogie at his foes. "... Well that's a new take on 'projectile' vomit. Speeeeew!" Blueshift transforms to clutch at his audial sensors in pain. "Motormaster that is terrible, no wonder all the Stunticons want to murder you!" His sword comes out, and using a nearby squid for cover, propels himself closer in an attempt to slice Motormaster up! The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blueshift misses Motormaster with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Whirl is tossed around like a rag-doll by Hun-Grrr's vice-like grip on his arm, the Wrecker's punches having little effect. But he pauses to turn his head towards Blueshift when Hun-Grrr's other head looks that way. Rather than call out a warning or anything, all Whirl says is, "What? No! If you're gonna pull out an optic...give it to me!" He looks back in time to see Hun-Grr's other mouth open wide and spit out some disturbingly familiar looking blue metal. Whirl jerks to one side as the chunk passes by, then tries to throw something into Hun-Grrr's still-open mouth. "Chew on this!" Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Indigestion attack! Motormaster grabs a giant clam and thrusts it at Blueshift, blocking his sword stroke with an ugly cracking sound. "What my Stunticons WANT and what they GET are two very different things!" rumbles Motormaster haughtily. "Allow me to demonstrate WHY. Hun-Grrr, handle this spacer for a moment! I need to make an EXAMPLE of WHIRL." Motormaster flings the clam at Blueshift in hopes of distracting him, vaults over the coral formation, and transforms. His tires kick up a swirling cloud of mud as he surges towards Whirl, attempting to pin him against the hull of a convenient sunken cruise liner! Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster uses up a charge on his Put the Hammer Down booster pack! Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Whirl with his King of the Sea attack! Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne (Motormaster) used "King of the Road": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 20 damage. Those punches are having little effect, and Hun-Grrr, and seeing Blueshift now in robot form, one of his heads recognises him as similar to the one he wants revenge on so badly. That's an excuse for that head, but the other one looks right at Whirl as he tosses whatever it is right down Hun-Grrr's throat. He swallows it whole and then a moment later, his chest cavity seems to expand slightly. He burps, "Excuse me," but one of his exhaust ports in the back also lets out a large air bubble. It's a good thing olfactory sensors don't work too well underwater. Transforming back into his robot mode, he aims his gun, which appears out of subspace, at Blueshift . The squid might cover him from Motormaster, but Hun-Grrr's got a perfect shot, or so he thinks. The Two-Headed Dragon lowers its front and kicks off at the back, transforming into the Terrorcon Commander Hun-Grr. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Blueshift with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Hun-Grrr Sandstorm starts to say something, but then remembers several AUTOBOTS like to pull driving underwater despite defying logic. Not to mention Blueshift was flying underwater a few moments ago. "Nevermind." Blueshift struggles with the clam. Unknown to Motormaster, clams are actually Blueshift's worst fear. Finally he manages to throw aside the clam, which looks like it is made out of polystirine. Hun-Grrr's shot hits the clam, saving Blueshift's life! Phew! "Wait!" he calls out at Motormaster. "You don't get away from me that easily! Watch out Shockwave!" Blueshift swims after Motormaster, swinging his sword wildly Combat: Blueshift strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Whirl sees the semi barreling towards him...and since Whirl has always been a little 'sanity-challenged', he does the most senseless thing. And charges right at Motormaster! *WHAAM* The results are predictable, as Whirl is sent flying into the air like a bowling pin, not quited pinned but instead bouncing off of the sunken ship and then tumbling around in the air for a bit. He ends up floating slowly to the ocean floor, looking at Hun-Grrr rather than Motormaster. The sight of that big gun seems to trigger an instinctive reaction in the dazed Whirl, and he unleashes streams of pinkish null-ray energy in that direction. Combat: Whirl strikes Hun-Grrr with his Null-Ray Module attack! Combat: Hun-Grrr has been temporarily incapacitated. "I missed? I never miss with my Sonic Stun Gun." He seems genuinely shocked that he couldn't hit an unaware opponent. And he checks out the weapon, standing there in the water, pulling on panels, manipulating things, trying to figure out if he remembered to adjust it for underwater operations. And while he's doing that, the little Wrecker decides to turn mean. Shot in the back by a Null-Ray! Crumpling to the ground, being sent flying by its destructive and paralysing energy, he crashes through a coral reef, losing his shield, and stumbling about until he finally slows himself, creating a trench in the dirt. Kenworth K100 Aerodyne loses more precious combustible gas from his oxygen tanks as Blueshift's wild slashes slice through another air hose feeding his diesel engine! "Hmph!" Rather than turn around (a difficult maneuver underwater) or transform, his taillights flash white and he tries to back over Whirl even while Blueshift is hacking at him with that dangerous little pigsticker! Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne strikes Whirl with his BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP attack! -7 Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne (Motormaster) used "King of the Road": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Whirl has slowly settled to the ground, still watching Hun-Grrr. "Wait a second, Wrecker-sense...tingling." Whirl muses in a low voice. "That beeping noise...seems to be coming from right behind me. And it's getting closer. Sounds familiar, kind of like that one time when Ultra Magnus--" *CRUNCH!* Whirl gets bumped into by what feels like a moving wall (but is actually Motormaster's rear end). Shouting in pain and surprise, he tries to position himself in Motormaster's blind spot. "I can't see his mirrors so he can't see me!" Whirl announces happily, before lashing out with a quick kick. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Whirl strikes Kenworth K100 Aerodyne with his Kick attack! *THE MORE YOU KNOW* Blueshift gives Shockwave the thumbs up, and then leaps upwards, transforming in a flurry of bubbles, before blasting downwards at full-speed towards the fallen Hun-Grrr. "We'll show them Shockwave! I hope I get a promotion out of this from you when it is all over!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Hun-Grrr with his Full-Body Strike attack! Kenworth K100 Aerodyne can't see Whirl! He's in his blind spot! Fortunately Motormaster knows a way to fix this. Clambering up into his robot mode, Motormaster draws his sword off his back, grasps it in both hands like a pike, and drives it down at Whirl as if trying to harpoon him. "For hate's sake I spit at thee!" he intones, eyes casting a lurid light of fury down at the plucky Wrecker! With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster misses Whirl with his o/` WHITE WHALE o/` HOLY GRAIL o/` attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Sword": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Hun-Grrr groggily wakes up, feeling he's been beaten and battered by all this. He reaches for his shield, but he can't see it. He feels around on the ground, until he finds something, and pulls it up so he can see it. Some kind of fish blinks back at him, it's mouth open, uncertain of what's going on. He discards it and rolls over, reaching for his Gun. "Why do you keep calling him Shockwave? That's an Autobot you fight alongside you blistering idiot!" He fires, maybe it'll work. He hopes to Primus it does. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Blue Spaceship with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! -1 Combat: Your attack continues to damage Hun-Grrr Ner-ner-ner-ner - Blueshift transforms again, Hun-Grrr's blast missing him by inches and felling a hapless sea-urchin instead. "Come on Hun-Grrr, you can do better than that! I'd recognise his mono-optic anywhere! You're just jealous!" His sword clicks into his hand, and he lunges at the mean Terrorcon leader, in an attempt to slice his throat up! :( The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift strikes Hun-Grrr with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Whirl tilts his head back to look up and then sidesteps the giant sword. "Look out! You could poke out an optic with that!" Even as he says this he's circling around, trying to punch at Motormaster's side. If there's one thing every Wrecker learns, it's how to throw a good sucker-punch. Combat: Whirl misses Motormaster with his Punch attack! Sandstorm wishes he could cheer for Whirl, but he doesn't really want to cheer for the idiot he's teamed with. Yay, having to remain unbiased actually pays off for a change. Clearly the Sonic Stun Gun doesn't work underwater, so Hun-Grrr sets it aside, placing it inside his thigh, which opens to accommodate its size. He reaches again for his shield, and finds a piece of coral reef, which he uses to block, but unfortunately it shatters under the assault, striking him. He seems to now have a piece of reef stuck in his chest. But with his colouring, who'd notice? Combat: Hun-Grrr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Stunticons are none too shabby at the sucker punch themselves. Let it never be said that Decepticons don't know how to cheat. Motormaster practically holds still for Whirl, moving slowly to try to defend himself... then suddenly twists away from the swing as fast as he can and lashes out with the hilt of his sword at Whirl in a quick reversal! Will Motormaster's gambit pay off? Combat: Motormaster misses Whirl with his Pommel Strike attack! -3 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Sword": A Level 1 MELEE attack. No, it will not. Blueshift watches Hun-Grrr pausing, and happy that the Terrorcon leader was dealt with for the moment, he hoists his sword and leaps at Motormaster, his blade flicking towards the tall terror's optics. "Now Motormaster, you face not Shockwave but me, the greatest Shift of all! Combat: Blueshift strikes Motormaster with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Motormaster's Accuracy. (Blinded) Whirl is still off-balance, with one hand extended after the missed punch. He manages to raise the other to try keep the sword's pommel from smashing into him - and it works! Sort of. The combination of Motormaster's strength, Whirl's poor footing and the vagaries of underwater cartoon physics leave the Wrecker floating through the water at the force of the blocked blow. As Blueshift streaks in to the 'rescue', Whirl shrugs and then turns ponderously to scan the waters for Hun-Grrr. Spotting him, Whirl transforms into a helicopter and fires off a spread of incendiary shells as he floats, the recoil pushing him backwards. Combat: You are already in that mode! Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Hun-Grrr with his Incendiary Shell attack! Growling beneath the watery depths, Hun-Grrr seems to get his second wind, pushing off from the floor after a fall, and rips a shard of coral reef out of his chest, transforming into his Two-Headed Dragon form and charges into the fray, putting himself in the centre of the maelstrom, lashing out with both heads, tail, and kicking with two stubby little legs whenever given the opportunity. Whether he bites Wrecker, Decepticon, coral, or sea life, he doesn't care. It's all food for his hunger, his hunger for power, and when he unleashes it, it is vomitous to behold! Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Blueshift with his Mindless Destruction Area attack! -2 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses VH-64 Gazette with his Mindless Destruction Area attack! -2 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon (Hun-Grrr) used "Mauling Maws": A Level 4 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You notice your attack on Two-Headed Dragon wearing off. Sandstorm ... Okay, even HE has a hard time ignoring the insanity of using a fire based attack under water. "Geez Whirl, what did you do, load those with naplam today?!" Hey, it burns underwater after all. "A dire pronouncement for the race of Shifts," Motormaster replies sardonically after Blueshift stabs him in the back with that sword again. Motormaster turns towards the little blue chap, raises his sword... and then unexpectedly Blueshift gets blasted from the side by Hun-Grrr's grotesque display! Motormaster can only chortle in delight at seeing another's misfortune. "You were SAYING, Blueshift?" he sighs, wiping a starfish from his eye. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impactor has arrived. "NNN" Blueshift is sent spinning backwards into the depths by Hun-Grrr's attack. As he tries to regain his balance, he takes his speed gun out of his holster, aiming it at Motormaster and squeezing the trigger. "Yes, I WAS saying, MotorFOOL!" he wittily retorts. Combat: Blueshift strikes Motormaster with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Motormaster's Agility. (Crippled) VH-64 Gazette seems surprised at first to discover that underwater, with no real means of propulsion, firing projectiles makes him go in the other direction. But surprise quickly turns to delight. Angling a short stubby minigun mounted in understated chin turret that often doesn't even show up, Whirl fires off a long sustained burst that sends him skittering backwards, always just ahead of the two-headed monster. "Whoohoo!" he cries. "I'm swimming!!" Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Pistol attack! It would seem that this has been quite a trying day for the Combiner Team Commanders, as both take a moment to proverbially lick their wounds. Hun-Grrr stomps, creating a massive plume of dirt and debris, trying to hide in it even as the Helicopter flies through the water, propelled in some bizarre fashion as the propellers become turbines. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Whereas I am DOING, a far prefereable past-time!" Motormaster replies, deploying into his base mode and opening up with laser turrets, which spray green beams through the murky water at both members of the opposing team! Rearranging himself with a loud grinding sound, Motormaster transforms into a piece of large industrial machinery sporting a menacing crane. Combat: Hydraulic Press strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Heedless Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Hydraulic Press (Motormaster) used "Full-Auto": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Hydraulic Press 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Hydraulic Press misses Blueshift with his Heedless Laser Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Blueshift manages to dodge Motormaster's attack given his distance, but gasps loudly as he sees Whirl get hit. "Shockwave, nooo! You will die for that, Motormaster!" Flipping back into his spaceship mode, he uses the distance between him and Motormaster to get a 'run-up', barreling through the water at a rate of high knots straight at the evil truck! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Hydraulic Press with his Full-Body Strike attack! VH-64 Gazette gets his tail rotor shot off by the green beams. "AAAUGH! Blueshift!! Avenge me..." His voice trails off weakly as he sinks to the floor. But once he sets down he transforms and then goes on as if everything's fine. "Nice shot! Now maybe we can talk about that battlefield promotion!" Raising his weapons module, he fires a barrage of lasers at Hun-Grrr. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Laser attack! Grumbling and growling, Hun-Grrr does not like the way this fight is going. He does give Whirlwave a curious look. Why the talk of vengeance if he's perfectly fine. Rushing over to get a better look, he walks right through a barrage of lasers. But hopefully it'll be well worth it, as both heads are quite hungry. He just ejected the contents of his stomach, and he needs more to fill it back up! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon strikes Whirl with his Nibble attack! Combat: Two-Headed Dragon (Hun-Grrr) used "Devour": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon 's attack has damaged your Firepower! With a resounding CLANG! Blueshift's scything wing carves away one of the hydraulic rams on the crusher's crane arm, which snaps fruitlessly at him as he whisks past. Motormaster scrambles up into his robot mode and unlimbers his cyclone gun, the big cylindrical weapon unfolding from his right arm and locking around his wrist. It makes an ugly chugging noise as it starts sucking in water and sediment and fish, grinding them into a fine cloud which spews out from behind Motormaster's elbow. A swirling vortex of water churns up towards Blueshift, trying to suck him down to where Motormaster waits like an ant-lion in its pit! With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster uses up a charge on his Put the Hammer Down booster pack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Blue Spaceship with his Cyclone Gun attack! Whirl raises his already-gnawed upon arm as Hun-Grrr approaches. Noticing that it's little more than superstructure, he lowers it and then twitches his weapon arm. No way he's sticking that in Hun-Grrr's mouths. Just as the Terrorcon reaches him, Whirl lets himself get bowled over to try and get a shin in Hun-Grrr's way. "AAAH! Oh Primus, that hurt more than the first time!" Transforming once more, he unleashes incendiary shells blindly in hopes of hitting Hun-Grrr and freeing himself. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Incendiary Shell attack! Blueshift's spaceship form is drawn into Motormaster's vortex like some sort of creepy sexual innuendo. But it is not delightful extacy that Blueshift recieved, but a pounding from Motormaster. And not a good sort of pounding. He transforms, his sword in his hand as he stabs it up at the huge scary grey box-bot. "Death, death to you!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Motormaster with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Motormaster, stabbed through the arm and leaking fuel and hydraulic fluid in a cloud, tries to hurl Blueshift away from him and towards Hun-Grrr while he takes a moment to pinch off the leak with his laser vision. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Two-Headed Dragon Khan of the Terror Horde pushes off, leaping up into the water, leaving a plume of dust beneath him. One head strikes upwards, mouth open, trying to catch Whirlwave's rotor blades, grounding the miserable piece of Wrecker. Meanwhile, the other head extends downwards, trying to catch the hurled Blueshift. It seems he's trying to set up a powerful combo of bringing a shift to a Wrecker, and seeing what survives. If it works, it'll probably make the highlight reel of the tournament. But it has the potential to be a monumentally stupid manoeuvre. Hun-Grrr wouldn't have it any other way. Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses Blueshift with his Mindless Destruction Area attack! -1 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon misses VH-64 Gazette with his Mindless Destruction Area attack! -1 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon (Hun-Grrr) used "Mauling Maws": A Level 5 AREA-MELEE attack. Blueshift smirks at Motormaster, but his face then falls as he deftly dodges Hun-Grrr's attack. "Hey, I thought I killed you! Why aren't you dead!" He pushes against the ground, swimming towards Hun-Grrr with blade swinging towards one of his necks. "...I sure hope he's not a hydra!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Two-Headed Dragon with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Combat: Two-Headed Dragon falls to the ground, unconscious. Sandstorm whistles a bit. "One down, one to go. Better step up your game if ya wanna hold out, Motorhead." And goes back to sipping energon from his bottle. VH-64 Gazette is sent flying at Blueshift but transforms into robot mode and twists violently to avoid a collision. He passes his temporary teammate but the momentum of the throw sends him still farther in the direction Blueshift came from - namely Motormaster. Hastily assembing his weapons module, a few parts slide and the barrel design alters as he frantically tries to reconfigure it to fire projectiles to slow himself down. "Aw slaggit," he sighs, then just fires whatever comes out. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl strikes Motormaster with his Disruptor attack! Motormaster swings his cyclone gun towards Whirl, the rumbling turbine whine coming to life as the swirling whirlpool extends from the barrel. Motormaster digs his heels into the muck, spraying tiny bits of reef from his weapon's exhaust chute as he tries to pull in Whirl! Combat: Motormaster strikes Whirl with his Whirl Whirlpool attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Motormaster's attack has damaged your Agility! Blueshift cheers as he stands over Hun-Grrr's fallen form. "Yesss!" he cries. "Some imagined slight has been avenged! Now, Motormaster it is your turn to die!" He aims his speed gun at the Stunticon, squeezing the trigger as a burst of unthemely light streaks towards Motormaster's head-box. Combat: Blueshift strikes Motormaster with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Motormaster's Agility. (Crippled) "Might be a losing effort, but he does get style points for the cyclone whirlpool." Sandstorm pauses a moment, and then snickers. "Except this is the Olympics, so points don't mean anything." Whirl waves his arms tring to swim backwards, but he can't fight the power of the underwater Cyclone. Even his lanky frame is too big to fit into the gun, but his good leg is sucked in, and pieces emerge from the weapon's exhaust. "That's disgusting!!" he complains. "And painful!" He pulls himself back using his good arm and then transforms, sitting stationary on the ocean floor. "Gimme a shot Blue!" he urges. Luckily, Motormaster is a big target and Whirl is able to expend the last of his incendiary shells in that direction. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Motormaster with his Incendiary Shell attack! Hun-Grrr succeeds of a sort. He manages to get one mouth up to the rotor blade level, only he misjudges the angle, and it smacks into his snout rather than against his sharpened fangs, slicing and scratching against his paint job. He misses Blueshift entirely, but manages to catch part of a coral reef, and as he brings it up to slam it into Whirlwave, instead he slams it into his other neck, as they get twisted. Blueshift's own attack doesn't sever one of Hun-Grrr's necks, but he does manage to implant it into a vital system, which sizzles and crackles as energy is released into the water. The volume is far too big for it to worry the other Cybertronians or much of the life, but it's enough to send Hun-Grrr's scorched body into shock as he quite literally electrocutes himself. He falls, without a word said, his body falling awkwardly and limply, one neck getting caught on a bit of coral reef, his body displayed in a strange pose, and his other neck dangling downward. When the mouth opens, he drops one of Whirls' fingers, which a fish seems to take some interest in. Motormaster retracts his cyclone gun and draws his sword, making a fighting retreat to Hun-Grrr's position. But when Motormaster gets there, Hun-Grrr is already down, and obviously nothing Motormaster can do will change that. Motormaster steps up onto Hun-Grrr's bulky body, taking the high ground and holding forth his sword. "Come ON, then! I'll take the BOTH of you!" He lashes out with a reckless slash towards Whirl, moving more slowly but still defiant. Combat: Motormaster misses VH-64 Gazette with his I Have The High Ground Anakin attack! -3 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Sword": A Level 1 MELEE attack. "Oh, you will, will you?" Blueshift sneers, transforming and blasting straight forwards in a metal spaceship of death towards Motormaster. "When you are dead, I will lead the stunticons and form Menasor! Ha ha ha!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Motormaster with his Full-Body Strike attack! VH-64 Gazette transforms and flops out of the way of the sword, then raises his weapons module. "Excellent job, Blueshift! Keep that up and you'll be second in rank only to me!" He can only emit a few weak bolts of energy at this point but that never stopped him before. "Uh, I mean Galvatron!" he corrects after a moment. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl strikes Motormaster with his Disruptor attack! Motormaster is spun around by the terrific impact of Blueshift's ram, even underwater, and Whirl's blast only adds insult to injury, but he remains defiant to the last, heaving the sword around with both hands as he sweeps it towards Blueshift's darting tail end, then unpausing, brings it looping back and down towards Whirl in a great cleaving slash. "You may defeat me! But you can never HUMBLE me!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Whirl with his Unbowed attack! -3 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Sword": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Motormaster's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Whirl falls to the ground, unconscious. Blueshift wonders if Shockwave can really promote him above even Shockwave but eh, stranger things have happened. But tragedy strikes - Motormaster kills Shockwave! "NOOOOO!" cries Blueshift in his best Darth Vader impression as he transforms, sword at the ready in an attempt to cleave Motormaster's hands off. "I was so close to being second in command!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift strikes Motormaster with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Sandstorm winces a little for the other Wrecker. "And it's down to one on one again... It's all a matter of who can hold out longer now." Although Blueshift does wound Motormaster, it's actually the mount and feed line for his cyclone gun that takes the hit instead of his hands. "NEVER!" Motormaster roars, yanking his sword out of Whirl and bringing it carving back through the water to try to smash Blueshift in the face with the pommel as the little blue speedster flanks him. Combat: Motormaster strikes Blueshift with his Pommel Smash attack! -3 Whirl gets an arm hacked off by the blow. It was his only good limb left, but at this point that probably doesn't matter. He falls to the ocean floor and sits their leaking fluids and energon. Then he sits up for a second. "Don't screw this up, Blueshift!" Before collapsing once more. "NNn!" Blueshift winces as Motormaster whacks him in the face. Luckily he is so ugly it only improves things :( "Are you a ghost or a zombie or something?" he queries. "Seriously man, SERIOUSLY!" His snikt-snikt vorpal sword comes out again to try to slice up Motormaster's stomach. Maybe this will need a new tactic! Combat: Blueshift misses Motormaster with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Motormaster grits his teeth and steps back to pull his belly out of Blueshift's reach, then brings his massive hooded head slamming down towards Blueshift. "I am sustained by my UNQUENCHABLE SPIRIT, Blueshift! Something ALL Decepticons should be familiar with!" Combat: Motormaster misses Blueshift with his Head 2 Head attack! -3 Derp derp derp! Blueshift transforms as Motormaster misses him, circling away from the Stunticon leader, before diving down like a bird of prey. A bird of prey that head-butts things and is blue and has lasers and stuff Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Motormaster with his Full-Body Strike attack! -5 Motormaster stumbles as Blueshift makes another slashing pass and knocks him to his knees. He reaches down to steady himself and- what's this? One of Hun-Grrr's heads. There might still be some Autobot pieces in there. Pulling up the head and aiming it at Blueshift's indistinct manta-like shape cruising through the murk, Motormaster reaches back with his other hand and pinches a few wires together. With a belching explosion, a blast of shrapnel fires out of Hun-Grrr's hijacked maw and fills the water with razor-sharp shards of metal! Combat: Motormaster strikes Blue Spaceship with his Hotwired Flak-Attack (Pistol) attack! "Ah but Motormaster!" Blueshift boasts as he recovers from being hit. "You have not yet seen my TRUE POWER!" With that, the front of his canopy opens and closes like a mouth, and a 'YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP!' noise echoes through the water. Suddenly there is a flurry of bubbles, and from across the ocean deep come masses of blue manta rays, summoned by Blueshift to attack Motormaster! Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Motormaster with his Full-Body Strike attack! -4 Combat: Motormaster falls to the ground, unconscious. ".. Not sure if that's creative, or disturbing," Sandstorm murmurs to no one in particularly. Then grumbles as he realizes he's drank all of his energon. Almost tosses the bottle away, but then remembers he's underwater and would probably have BOTH Seaspray and Beachcomber on his case. "Dang it, I'm out of energon, hurry it up alrea--" Stops as Blueshift SLAMS FISH into Motormaster one last time. "... Nevermind." Motormaster was definitely not expecting that. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever- noooooo!" He is overwhelmed by a huge school of manta rays glomming onto him and dogpiling him onto the sea bed while he struggles underneath them. Blueshift transforms, dusting off his hands and looks around suspiciously. He waves at the mantas, which swim off. He then stares at Sandstorm, and presses a finger to his lips, making a 'shhhh' sound